The present invention is directed to probe stations for making highly accurate measurements of high-speed, large scale integrated circuits at the wafer level, and of other electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such a probe station having an environment control enclosure for limiting the communication of the wafer-supporting chuck and probes with outside influences such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), air, and/or light.
The probe station is equipped with an integrated environment control enclosure substantially surrounding a supporting surface for holding a test device, such enclosure limiting fluid communication between the interior and exterior of the enclosure and preferably also providing EMI shielding and a dark environment. The limited communication between the interior and exterior of the enclosure is kept substantially constant despite positioning movement of either the supporting surface or probes. The positioning mechanisms for the supporting surface and probes are each located at least partially outside of the enclosure so that mechanical movement of each of the positioning mechanisms outside of the enclosure causes proportional mechanical movement of the surface or probe.
According to another aspect of the invention, the environment control enclosure has an upper portion extending above the supporting surface and a side portion substantially surrounding the supporting surface, the supporting surface being movable laterally with respect to the top of the side portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the environment control enclosure has an opening with a closable door for substituting different test devices on the supporting surface in a manner compatible with the positioning and environment control functions.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.